Cooking and Keys
by IluvPeterPetrelli
Summary: What happens when Danny cooks dinner. 6th in Locker room loving series.
1. Cooking and Keys

**Disclaimer: **I own everything, and it's amazing. Then I woke up.

* * *

"Monroe." Lindsay sounded distracted.

"Hey Linds, what are you working on?"

"Trying to identify some trace from under my vics fingernails. What are you doing?"

"I am about to go to the grocery store, which is actually why I am calling. What time do you get off tonight?"

"Around seven."

"Okay, come to my place when you get off, I am cooking you dinner."

"Really, what are cooking?"

"I'm not for sure."

"Okay, I will see you later. Love you."

"Love you too." Lindsay hung up the phone.

"How is Danny?"

"Good, he is cooking me dinner tonight."

"Lucky girl."

"I really am Stell."

"So everything between you two is good?"

"Maybe better than good." The machine behind Lindsay beeped, "The trace was…" Lindsay and Stella made their way to the morgue. 

* * *

Danny was setting out the ingredients to make lasagna when there was a knock on his door. He went and answered it and was surprised to see Lindsay.

"Hey I thought you got off at seven, it is only six."

"I know, but we wrapped up our case and I had finished my report so Stella sent me home. Is it okay that I am early?"

"Yes, I just haven't started cooking yet."

"That's okay." Lindsay leaned up and kissed him, "Now, I am starving so go start cooking my dinner." Lindsay slapped his butt and followed him into the kitchen, "What are you cooking me anyways?" Lindsay asked accepting a beer from Danny and sitting on the cabinet.

"Lasagna, is that okay?"

"Yes, I love lasagna but never get to eat it,"

"How come?"

"Whenever I try to cook it I usually burn it, or the noodles are chewy, the meat is overcooked, or it has burnt cheese. It is not very tasty."

"Then I guess it is a good thing that you are dating a guy that can cook it for you,"

"Guess so." Danny kissed her.

"Get up."

"How come?"

"I am going to teach you how to make lasagna."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"I might ruin it, with my lasagna curse."

"Lasagna curse?" Danny asked laughing.

"Yep, that is why it never comes out right."

"You won't, I promise." Lindsay hopped of the cabinet and Danny told her what to do. Whenever she was having trouble he would come and help her. The two easily moved around the kitchen like they had been cooking together for years. Conversation flowed easily as Lindsay set the table and Danny took the lasagna out of the oven.

"I told you, you wouldn't ruin it."

"I will believe you after I taste it." Danny got two pieces out and they set down. Danny watched as Lindsay took her first bite.

"So, how is it?"

"Delicious, but you better not be expecting me to make it for you."

"Never." The conversation never stopped as they ate dinner, and during desert Danny slid is hand across the table. Lindsay looked down and saw a key sitting there, "It opens my front door." Lindsay got up and walked over to her bag and looked through it, her actions were making Danny nervous. "What cha' doing Montana?" Lindsay didn't answer just sat back down, and in a few minutes slid her hand across the table. "Original Montana."

"That key has been in my bag for the past two weeks, but I never knew when to give it to you."

"Anytime would have been perfect." Danny had a look of pure joy on his face and was looking at Lindsay.

"Why are you so happy?"

"I want to go try it out."

"What?"

"Come on." Danny got up and walked out of the apartment. Lindsay sat for a few seconds until she realized he was serious, so she grabbed her coat and shut off the lights and made sure the door was locked.

* * *

The locked turned and Danny opened the door, "After you Miss Monroe." Lindsay turned on the lights, and Danny locked the door and wrapped his arms around her. They stayed like this, neither one making a sound for a few minutes. "I never thought I would be here?"

"Where?"

"In a relationship, where I said I love you first, and gave a key to my place first. I am kind of the reason our relationship is moving on."

"Please it is not because of you."

"Really, I am the one that takes all the big steps first, pushing us to a new level."

"I happen to think I took a pretty big step in our relationship first."

"Which would be?"

"I was the one that initiated our relationship that night at your place." Lindsay said pushing him towards the bedroom.

* * *

Hope you all enjoyed it. I would love for you to leave me a reveiw and tell me what you think.


	2. Late Night Lasagna

**Disclaimer: **Same old story of I own nothing.

* * *

Danny had just finished a double shift and was starving. All he wanted to do was eat something and than curl up in bed next to his girlfriend. However, he could do neither of these things because he had no food in his fridge and he was too tired to go pick up any, and Lindsay was staying at her place tonight. Danny let out a frustrated groan as he opened his front door, his attitude completely changed when he saw the pair of shoes sitting by the hall table. Danny was surprised to find her in the kitchen, instead of asleep in the bed.

"What are you doing here; I thought you said you weren't staying over tonight."

"I was, but then I got home and realized how quiet it was, and I missed you."

"I would have missed you too." Danny said kissing her.

"Your not mad that I came over are you?"

"How could I be mad when I beautiful woman is in my kitchen." Danny kissed her again, "Why are you in the kitchen anyways?"

"I decided I would surprise you with dinner."

"It is almost midnight."

"I know, but you always come home hungry so I decided I would cook you lasagna."

"Really?"

"Yes, it should be done in a second if you want to go change."

"Okay." Danny went and changed into a pair of sweats and came back to see Lindsay putting a piece of lasagna on two plates. "It looks pretty good."

"Let's hope it tastes good."

"It will. I taught you how to make it."

"Still doesn't mean my lasagna curse isn't going to ruin it." Danny laughed at her "curse" and took a plate from her hand as they walked to the couch. "How was work?"

"Long, I was waiting on results most of the time." Danny said before taking a bite.

"Is it horrible?"

"Nah." Danny said even though it tasted like old tennis shoe. Lindsay looked semi pleased with herself until she took a bite and realized how bad it really tasted.

"It sucks." Lindsay said trying to hold back the tears that threatened to fall; she was not going to cry over something as silly as bad lasagna.

"It really isn't that bad." Danny said taking another bite to demonstrate his point.

"Yes it is." Lindsay said as a few tears escaped.

"Maybe it's because I haven't eaten since lunch, but I think it tastes fine." Danny said taking another bite.

"Would you stop that, it tastes disgusting and you aren't obligated to eat it. So, just stop." Lindsay said wiping her cheek with the back of her hand. Danny sat his plate down on the coffee table before doing the same with Lindsay's plate, and pulled her into his lap.

"It is okay, I don't feel obligated to eat it, I am just really hungry."

"Well don't eat it; you will probably die from it." Lindsay said crying a little harder.

"I doubt your cooking is going to kill me, and if it does maybe you can put your evil power to good." Danny said laughing.

"It isn't funny, I wanted to do something nice for you and I completely ruined it. I am a terrible girlfriend."

"No, your not, you are the perfect girlfriend and who really needs to know how to cook lasagna." Danny kissed the top of her head.

"I just wanted to do surprise you with something special."

"You being over here when I came home was the perfect surprise, so why don't we just go to bed."

"Aren't you hungry?" Lindsay asked as they stood up.

"Your food kind of ruined by appetite." Danny said smirking, and Lindsay elbowed him in the ribs.

"That was mean."

"I was only kidding." Danny said kissing her forehead, "Now come on I am exhausted."


End file.
